1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to mineral surface enhancers containing organopolysiloxanes with low levels of volatile organic compounds, and which do not cause yellowing.
2. Background Art
Numerous hard surfaces require surface enhancement. Examples of these are kitchen countertops, bathroom countertops, ceramic and stone flooring and wall tiles, etc. Surface enhancement achieves a number of diverse purposes, including imparting hydrophobicity to minimize water absorption, imparting stain resistance, to lower surface roughness, to obtain a “wet look,” and to accentuate the natural color of the mineral substrate. Past treatments have employed a variety of oils and waxes, including silicone oils, and a number of natural and synthetic waxes. However, the degree of surface enhancement has been limited with such materials.
It is often desired, for example, to impart a wet look finish, for instance on marble or granite products. Oils and waxes can provide this function, but oils have a tendency to streak or leave marks following application, and the degree of protection offered by waxes is limited and may change with time as the wax slowly oxidizes. Wax may build up a result of multiple coatings, and in the worst case, may flake or scale. This separation from the surface may be exacerbated due to a lack of adhesion to the surface as well. Such products may also yellow over time, changing the color of the substrate.
Many wax and oil formulations also contain volatile organic solvents to reduce their viscosity and/or aid in ease of application. These solvents are liberated in the application process, and are considered environmentally suspect.
It would be desirable to provide a hard surface enhancer compositions which contains minimal volatile compounds which may be viewed as VOCs, which provide a hydrophobic surface, which adhere strongly to the surfaces to be treated, which do not yellow over time, and which accentuate the depth of color of the substrate.